marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man (Planet Hulk)
| video = | voice = Marc Worden | other = MAU }} :Iron Man is from the Non MAU video. Iron Man was a hero from the planet and a member of the . Biography The history of Iron Man is largely unknown. did consider him to be his friend. At some point he, , , and joined a team called the Illuminati. Eventually the team came together and deemed the Hulk to be too great a threat for Earth. Because the Hulk gets stronger the madder he gets and he fears nothing, no person or force can deter him. He knew that , Hulk's alter ego, would be upset but sent him away anyways. The group found a planet full of vegetation and game that was devoid of intelligent life-forms. Iron Man felt that there would be no one hurt him or for him to hurt. He found it appropriate since Hulk always wanted to be left alone. They recorded a message to play when Hulk woke up. Iron Man explained the situation and wished that Bruce would find peace. The rest stood in silence as he spoke. Through unknown means they knocked out and captured the Hulk aboard a and sent him away from Earth. Hulk woke up when he neared the planet and the recording of Iron Man explained the situation to his fellow hero. However, Hulk felt deeply betrayed by those he considered his friends. Hulk grew enraged upon hearing the situation and broke free. He began attacking the holograms and displays damaging the ship. The ship did not land at the designated destination and flew through a . Hulk was bombarded with and landed on the planet . Upon crashing, Hulk was captured and forced into -like battles. However, Iron Man's betrayal of Hulk made him weary of trusting anyone, including his fellow . Hulk was afraid that his new friends would betray him like Iron Man did. When fellow Earth hero freed Hulk and the other slaves Hulk refused to come back to Earth. Personality Iron Man is a well meaning friend. He wants the best for his friend, the Hulk. However, he also wants to protect the Earth and knows the Hulk can destroy it. He doesn't want either hurt and tried to find the best solution for both. Though he knew that forcing Bruce/Hulk away from Earth would anger him, he hoped that they would appreciate the situation he was in. Background Iron Man was voiced by Marc Worden. Worden previously voiced in and , and in . Though it is unknown whether it was meant to be the same character or not. In the comics it was Mister Fantastic who explained the situation to Hulk, not Iron Man. The producers changed it for two reasons. The first was because the rights to the Fantastic Four were held by 20th Century Fox, which is why he is deliberately left in the shadows. The second was that the producers felt that after the first ''Iron Man'' film the character would be more well known. External Links *Marvel.com *Wikipedia *Anthony Stark (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Illuminati (Planet Hulk) Category:Heroes (Planet Hulk) Category:Earthlings (Planet Hulk)